Ahh, Those Lovely Americans
by Stridergal Silvertounge
Summary: An American girl has decided to come to Hogwarts. It's a dangerous thing, meeting the Marauders,being friends with Sirius AND Snape, and being a Slytherin.New chappie!
1. The beginning

Title: Ahh, The Lovely Americans

Ratings: PG-13, for language ONLY!

Genre: Humor/Romance?

Authour: Stridergal Silvertounge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, however I do own Sia Silvertounge so please, ask before you use her please.

Oh, and by the way, I am an American and I do not want to offend anyone so please e-mail or review me and I will get back to you.

Please Review!!

**_Ahh, The Lovely Americans_**

Sia was an American, which was quite unusual for someone who wanted to go to Hogwarts, which was in Great Brittain. But, after much pleading, whining, begging, and outright screaming, she was allowed to go to Hogwarts and Dumbledore were fine with this and she was made a fourth year. You'd think that, being fourteen, she might get along, at least to some degree,

Yeah, right.

For one,Sia was an American. An no, she wasn't a cute, pink loving, sweet, preppy, blond cheerleader either, She was a die hard Evanescence fan and had a personality that could only be described as badass.

Another was her personality. Sia was about as friendly as poisoned honey to some people and really friendly to others. And, unfortunatly , or fortunatly, she was drop dead gorgeous with waist length jet black hair and emerald eyes.

And lastly, she was a Slytherin.No one could really tell you why. She had cunning, yes, but also wit and bravery, as well as some friendliness although not much to speak of.

Yes, Hogwarts would never get over this...


	2. Joy, more fun

Ahhh, Those Lovely Americans

Chapter 2

By : Stridergal Silvertounge

All warnings and disclaimers can be read on the first chapter

And now.. On to the story!

Chapter 2

The Second Day of School

It was the second day of scool and life was... interesting, Sia thought, as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts.

A tall, thin , youmg woman yelled out her name."Miss Silvertounge, Miss Silvertounge, **What** do you think you are wearing?! "

Sia recognized her as the Gryffindor teacher, Proffesor McGonagall. " What I am now" she answered.

McGonagall looked looked extremely dubious. " Don't be stupid, child! Don't you have any robes of your own? "

Sia could see what she meant. She was wearing hooker boots, black jeans and a maroon tube top. With lots of silver and black jewelry.

" No, ma'am, I don't. It was a shock when my parents finally okayed this transferr and I already had the assigned books and my wand but I didn't have time to go shopping for robes. I'm sorry."Sia explained.

" That's alright, Miss Silvertounge, tommorow you may use some of mine. I'll talk to the headmaster meanwhile so you won't receive a detention from any of the teachers. Now.hurry up, and go to breakfast!" Mcgonagall watched as the girl hurried off, boots clicking. Hmmm, she would have to talk to Dumbledore about this one.

To put it simply, breakfast was hell and Sia got her butt out of the Great Hall as quickly as possible. The only good things about it were the food and her ability to percieve what a person's personality might be like.

Sia had watched the Slytherins and she had felt a slight twinge of discomfort when being around these people.

Her first class was Transfiguration with Proffesor McGonagall. It probably would have been better if no one had been staring at her.

Sia couldn't really blame them. In England, but even more so in Hogwarts, you **never** saw anyone dressed the way she was.

She chose a seat near the middle. A fellow Slytherin came in and sat two seats ahead of her. He looked about her age or slightly older. He was handsome, she supposed, but his hair was extremely greased and slicked back. It was also so blond, it looked dyed.

The young man turned around in his seat and looked her up... and down. Sia caught his eye and glared at him.

"Hello," he oozed, "My name is Lucius Malfoy. Who are you? "

Sia held out her hand and proceeded to shake his hand. Or possibly break it. It was sort of the same thing. She could practically feel the hair oil on his hand. Blech, she thought.

" I am Sia Silvertounge."

" Well, Sia, you might not want to sit there. Other people normally sit there and you being there might not be viewed as very... good." Lucius was either warning or threatening her, but she couldn't be sure of which.

Just then a group of mosly Gryffindors came in. Some Slytherins came in too, including a young woman whose beauty rivalled her own.Watching her with wild interest, Sia failed to notice a group of three boys closing in around her.

" Get up, " a male voice said angrily. Sia jumped, startled, and then proceeded to arrange her face in the most obsinant mask possible.

" Why should I ? "

In this situation, Sia probably should have felt a little nervous. She wasn't though. Strange what clothes, wands and the fact that there were no metal detectors in school could do to your confidence level.

The boy who had spoken was glaring at her. He was tall, with extremely messy dark hair. The other two were also tall. One of the two was slightly shorter tan the other, and was pale with light brown hair that was medium long. The taller one had hair as black as midnight, like hers, that was looong for a guy and was obviously very popular judging from the looks he was getting from the girls.

" Because I said so, you-! "

He was cut off as Sia held up her hand. In it, there was a living ball of fire.

" What was that you were going to say? " she said quietly. Just give me a reason, she thought...

The black haired boy caught her gaze and held it. " Come on, James, Its not worth getting into a fight over a stupid seat."

" But- she- Sirius! "

The young man -no, it was Sirius, she had to remind herself – dragged his friend to another seat and deposited himself next to him. Turning toward Sia, he winked at her and she blushed.

Sia let the flame on her palm die down until it was a mere flicker. She breathed upon it and watched as it became frozen. Calling a wind into the classroom, she let the wind carry it for her. She aimed at the one called Sirius and it flew true. It slammed into the wall beside his head.

He jumped, then looked around at her.

Sia smirked at him, laughing internally. Tough girls should not blush, she reminded herself. Boy, that had felt good...

TBC...

Thank you for the one review I got, This is an ongoing story and I am having sooo much fun writing it!

All will be explained about the whole fire, water, wind thing and just as a question...

Can anyone guess what is in Sia's wand based upon her NATURAL powers?

Thanks so much! Pleeeze review!


	3. Ahhh!

Title: Ahh, the Lovely Americans

By: Stridergal Silvertounge

All disclaimers on first chappie

Thank you soooo much for all your reviews!

Next chappie soon to come!

Lunch was well, better. Sia still got stares, but at least no one leered at her. She was sitting by herself, her long legs stretched out in front of her on the floor.

She jumped when someone put a warm hand on her bare shoulder. She glared up, her eyes turning into cold, hard emeralds.

"Whoa, woman, don't hurt me! I just want to talk!" the one called Sirius said.

"Then talk," Sia let each word drip from her lips like an icicle drips water.

Sirius plopped down, Indian style, in front of her. He raked his hand through his long, dark hair.

"Sooo, wazzup?" He began nervously. That was obviously a new feeling for him, anyone could see that.

Sia couldn't stand the tension any longer so she did something she would never have done in any other circumstance…

Tbc…


	4. Getting to Know you

Thanks so much to those who reviewed I love you guys!

Disclaimer: **smiles guiltily at Crest01** I am so sorry, Crest01 thought up the name for Sia and I didn't tell you guys, pwease don't hurt me Crest01!!! BIG PUPPY DOG EYES and machete behind back mwaahaha Also the songs belong to Ashley Simpson, not me and I am sorry if you don't like her, if you don't just ignore it. If you flame me over it I wouldn't give a sh-Crest01 proceeds to cover mouth quickly

Anywhoo on to the story!

Chapter 3

" Come here, Sirius, " Sia gestured with her hand, " I wanna play with your hair. You tell me about these people."

Sirius blushed, smiled and then moved so he was sitting in front of her his back to her, and his long legs stretched out in front of him. With an amused smile, Sia noticed many of the other girls in the Great Hall were giving her extremely dirty looks.

" So, " she began, toying with his silky long hair, and then beginning to braid it, " You start talking and if I have a question I'll stop you, and if you want, you can ask questions too. Fair enough? "

Sirius nodded, looking for his friends, Sia supposed.

" Are you a Mudblood? " he asked idly.

" What?"Sia shot him a confused look.

" Umm, its a person who was born of mixed parents. Like a witch being born to muggle parents, or a wizard marrying a muggle girl and having a witch. " Sirius shifted uncomfortably, hoping he hadn't offended her.

" No, I am completely of magical lineage, although I don't really see what the difference is. " Sia played with his hair, comtemplating the next hairstyle and thinking about what Sirius had just said.

" Uh, okay. In case you were wondering, the guy in class who you tod off is James Potter. The quiet one is Remus Lupin. See the short, tubby one over there? " he pointed, " That's Peter Pettigrew.We're all best friends. I'd trust them with my life."

Sia listened to what he had to say. She noted the only people he did not speak of were the Slytherins in the Great Hall.

" So, is this you're first time speaking with a Slytherin and not insulting them or trying to jinx, curse or just start a fistfight with them? " Sia asked idly, watching his reaction.

Sirius' eyes popped. " You-you're a Slytherin? " he stammered in disbelief. " Are you sure? "

Sia rolled her eyes. " You nift. Of course, I'm sure. Well, its your turn to ask a question, Sirius."

" Nope, you're the newbie, so you have to ask more questions than I do."

Sia sighed and tugged the smooth black hair for good measure.

" I sort of get the feeling you aren't this friendly to all the girls here when they are new. So...why are you being so nice to me? "

Sirius laughed and proceeded to pretend to take off his shirt.

" Because I want to favor you with my incredible sexiness! "

Sia snorted. " Geeze, a little narcistic aren't you? Show me some humility."

" I'm a badass girl in this messed up world

I'm a simple girl in a complex world,

A nasty girl you wanna get wi' me?

You wanna mess wi' me...?! "

Ashley Simpson, Autobiography

To be continued...


	5. Winning friends and influencing people

Thank you soooooo much, reviewers! I love you guys!

Once again, my best friend, Crest01 made up the name Sia, but I bought the copyrights and she now can't do a damn thing about it! laughs and makes a face at Crest who takes a swing

Hope you like it...the next chapter will be longer, but you'll see the snarky greasy haired git who we all love, hate and love to hate...

Enjoy...

Chapter 5

New Friends and Enemies

" Really, Black, is it necessaty to scare off **all **the girls before we meet them? "

Sirius' friends had joined them and it was James Potter who had spoken.

" Yes," Sirius responded easily, " Although before I scare them off, I tell them embarrasing stories about my friends so we all feel like one big happy family."

The other two young men chuckled, Sia noted, but Potter just stood there, as though he were trying to look good. Smiling slightly, she thought, it will take a lot improvement before he looks good.

Sirius decided at this point to introduce his friends to Sia. " Sia, this is Remus Lupin." Sirius first introduced her to the pale one. He was good looking, with light brown hair, which to her suprise, had some streaks of silver in it. " Remus, this is Sia Silvertounge."

Lupin nodded to her, took a seat next to her and promptly pulled out a book and began to read. Sia smiled.

" Sia, this is Peter Pettigrew." Sia looked quietly. I'll tolerate him I suppose, she thought, its not fair not to like someone just because they are short and resemble the Pillsbury Doughboy.

" And since you've already got a lovely view of his oh-so-charming personality, I give you James Potter."

She looked at him. " Man, Sirius, Potter is annoying as Hell. " She stretched, catlik, and held up both palms. The four young men watched as a flame appeared in each hand. " Maybe, I should just...cool him off." Sia blew on the flame and watched in satisfaction as it froze. Using a stray wind, she hurled the frozen flames at the ceiling and there they exploded.

The four boys' eyes went from where they had last seen the frozen flames to the girl, who was a Slytherin, and who also was sitting amongst them.

Remus glanced at Sia, them at Sirius and then back again. He tried to break the ackward silence that had settled upon them.

" So, Sia, if you can do thay, why are you coming to school here, all the way from the United States? "

Sia looked at the young man, trying to see if there was anything she should withhold from him.

" Well this IS one of the best magic schools in the world, but I want to learn more magic, not just that that surrounds the elements. Also, I thought having a little culture shock migh be fun."

" Fall back, take a look at me

And you'll see I'm for real,

But if that don't appeal to you

Let me know and I'll go

Cause I flow better when my colors show"

Avril Lavigne, Nobody's Fool

Remus looked as though he wanted to laugh and was restraining himself.

" Sooo, Black was telling me who all these people here are. Who is everyone else, all he's shown me are the Gryffindors and only one Slytherin bothered introducing himself to me."

Lunch still had 20 minutes to go. Sia listend to the four young men show her the different people and tell her stories about them.

TBC...


	6. Enter, Mr Snape

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'll see you at school, Crest01**

**Chpt 6.**

The tables were getting full. A young man looked for a place to sit. Sia caught his eye and gestured for him to come over and sit down. He paled slightly and then began walking across the Great Hall..

He was tall and wiry, but walked with a slight slump, as if not proud or arrogant. He, like Sirius, had long black hair, but his was rather greasy looking.

" I've got it all, but I feel so deprived,

I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside

Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing

And why can't I let it go? "

There's Gotta Be More To Life

He stood for a moment before them as if uncertain.

" Go ahead and sit down," Sia was trying to be friendly. He looked at her with suprisingly green eyes – so much like her own!- and reached over to shake her hand.

" Are you the new Slytherin? "

Sia was about to answer him, when she 'heard' a deadly silence behind her. Sirius' friendly attitude had dropped like a lead balloon and so did his friends.

" Sia, do you know him? "

Sia looked at Sirius and rolled her eyes. " If I knew him, do you think he'd be asking me questions? "

Turning back to the young man, she said " Yes, I am. My name is Sia Silvertounge. Are you a Slytherin, too? "

She heard a choking noise from one of the four boys behind her.The young man looked nervously at the boys before answering " Yes I am. My name is Severus Snape, and I'm a Fourth Year, same as you."

Sia smiled at him. " Have you met these gentlemen here, ummm Severus, is that it? "

The young man's eye's turned to jade and his jaw clenched. " Yes, I believe we have met. Tell me, Sia, how is it that a Slytherin came to be friends with Gryffindors? "

He said the final word as if uttering a curse word.

Sirius snorted. " Because, **Snivellus**, she has taste, at least to some degree."

"Excuse me," Sia cut in quietly, "Sirius, I do not believe he was addressing you. I thank you for sticking up for me and now I thank you to BUTT OUT! "

Remus Lupin chose this rather ackward moment to burst out laughing. Finally, under the glares of Severus, Sia, Sirius and Peter's stare of astonishment, he managed to regain some control of himself.

"Sorry, it's just, no one ever tells Sirius off like that other than those Bellatrix and Evans' chics and Sia just did and the look on your face , Sirius, was priceless!"

"Loopy Lupin," Sia muttered.

" Well, Severus, I have noticed that mos of the Slytherins haven't exactly been friendly. I've only met two of them so far. You and some other pervert named Lucius. And you didn't exactly initiate this meeting. They, at least, were friendly. I wasn't at the present aware that any fueds were going on. Should I announce to the school that there's to be a duel? " Sia ended this rather long speech sarcastically.

There was a stunned silence. Severus had the grace to blush.

" Okay. Well, lunch is over, and I have Ancient Runes for the next hour. Hopefully by the time we are all in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we can refrain from killing each other." Sia stood up from the table and bowed to the four boys. She held out her hand and shook Sirius'. "It was great meeting you and I hope we can be friends, I'll see you guys in an hour. Thanks for coming and talking to me."

TBC...


End file.
